


A Logical Confession

by falsepremise



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: But you could read it as AOS if you want, Fluff, I was thinking of TOS, M/M, Romance, Spock confesses his love, Spock is logical and romantic, a get together story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: Spock confesses his love to Jim, in his own logical way.





	

Jim was alone in his quarters, working his way through several reports his PADD. He shifted position from hunching forward to leaning back and yawned. This was undoubtedly his least favourite part of his job. But he couldn’t complain. He had the best first officer in the Fleet and one of the many advantages of having Spock as his first officer was that he took on more than a first officer’s usual share of the paperwork. In fact, most of the reports he’d gone through tonight had actually been mostly done by Spock who had discretely sent them to Jim for his contributions and final approval. 

Ah- one more to go it seemed! He opened the final message from Spock and noticed immediately that it was marked ‘private’ and ‘confidential’. He frowned. He couldn’t recall any recent events that would require such confidentiality. He read Spock’s message: 

Jim,  
A short treatise relevant to both of our interests. I anticipate you sharing your conclusions at your convenience.  
Spock

Jim’s interest was piqued. A short treatise? Whatever could it be? He opened the document to find what seemed to be a structured, numbered list. He began to read, almost hearing Spock’s voice echoing in his mind as he read his words.

1.0 What is logically impossible cannot exist.  
1.1 Reality, therefore, consists of states of affairs that are logical.  
1.2 If a state of affairs is established empirically to exist then it must be logical.  
1.3 Therefore, it is illogical to deny reality.  
1.4 What cannot be denied must be accepted.  
1.5 It is logical to base one’s actions in acceptance of reality.  
1.6 Therefore, to refrain from taking actions consistent with reality is illogical.

Jim paused. This was reading like a philosophical treatise. Why would Spock mark a philosophical treatise private and confidential? And why would he say that it was relevant to both their interests? He ran his hand through his hair and read on. 

2.0 Romantic love consists of friendship, respect, detailed knowledge of the other, desire for closeness and sexual attraction.

Jim bolted upright. Wait, what? Now, that’s a twist. He nervously continued. 

2.1 I experience friendship in my relationship to Jim.

Oh, Spock, could it be? Jim’s heart began to hammer in his chest. 

2.1.1 Jim has stated repeatedly that he experiences friendship in his relationship to me.  
2.1.2 Jim only lies when doing so is necessary to achieve a mission or save lives.  
2.1.3 There is no causal relationship between Jim expressing friendship to me and mission objectives or the saving of lives. Therefore, Jim’s account of his friendship with me is true.  
2.1.4 Our behaviour is consistent with that of close friends.  
2.2 I respect Jim greatly.  
2.2.1 Jim has always acted with respect for me.   
2.3 Jim knows me better than anyone else.  
2.3.1 Jim has expressed that I know him better than anyone else.  
2.3.2 As established in 2.1.2 and 2.1.3, Jim there is no causal relationship between Jim lying in such matters and achieving mission objectives or saving lives. Therefore, I know Jim better than anyone else.  
2.4 I experience a desire for closeness with Jim.  
2.4.1 Jim has not commented on a desire for closeness with me, either its presence or its absence  
2.4.2 Jim’s actions are consistent with a desire for closeness. Jim consistently initiates social contact with me. He is 45% more likely to initiate social contact with me than with any other person. Jim shows a consistent bias towards ensuring that we are working together. He is 66% more likely to order for us to complete a task together than would be expected by mission parameters and chance alone. Only a desire for closeness would explain this pattern of behaviour.  
2.4.3 Therefore, Jim also experiences a desire for closeness with me.  
2.5 I have repeatedly noted that I experience a consistent sexual attraction to Jim. This is evident in recurrent thoughts of a sexual nature and a desire for physical contact in Jim’s presence. 

Jim’s mouth immediately went dry. Spock is… Spock is… attracted to me? 

2.5.1 Jim has not commented on sexual attraction to me, either its presence or its absence.

Oh, but I am attracted to you, Spock. Oh if only you knew how badly I want you…

2.5.1 Jim’s actions are consistent with sexual attraction to me. However, they may also be consistent with close friendship. My tendency for error in interpreting human social behaviour must be taken into account. However, I note that Jim is 33% more likely to touch me than he is to touch anyone else. Jim prolongs eye contact with me by 24%.

Spock, I can’t help it. I get lost in your eyes… I reach out to you before I even know I’m doing it…

2.5.1.1 Jim may or may not experience sexual attraction to me.

I do, Spock! I adore you! 

2.5.1.2 Given my tendency for error in interpreting human social behaviour, the only way I can know for certain is to ask directly or to create a situation in which he is likely to confide.

Let me prove it to you. You’ll never doubt it again. 

2.6 I am in love with Jim.

Jim’s heart swelled. Spock loves me! He loves me. I love you too, Spock!

2.7 Taking error into account there is an 86% chance that Jim is in love with me. 

100%! it is 100% Spock! How could you doubt it? I’ve been so obvious!

2.7.1 The only way I can know for certain whether or not Jim is in love with me is to ask directly or to create a situation in which he is likely to confide.

Yes, ask me, ask me!

2.7.2 This will require that I confess my own feelings and conclusions as outlined here.

3.0 Given my conclusions, two options are available, I can act on my conclusions, sharing them with Jim or I can keep my conclusions to myself.  
3.1 If I do not act, nothing will change. If I do act, our relationship will change.  
3.1.1 Our relationship may change in a manner that is desirable or in a manner that is undesirable.  
3.2 My decision should be based in logic rather than feelings about potential future scenarios. As established in 1.6 it is illogical to refrain from taking actions that are grounded in reality.  
3.3 Therefore, it would be illogical to refrain from sharing these conclusions with Jim.

4.0 I will share this treatise with Jim at the earliest convenience, thus creating a situation in which Jim will confide in me his own conclusions. 

Jim leapt up from his seat and carelessly threw his PADD onto his desk. He bolted out of his door and rushed straight to Spock’s, ringing the door chime. Spock answered, still dressed in his science blues, and gestured wordlessly for Jim to enter. Jim walked in feeling like he was buzzing with energy and excitement. The door shut behind him and Spock turned to Jim, standing straight and tall with his hands behind his back. From years of reading Spock, Jim could tell that he was nervous. Time seemed to slow and for several moments they simply stared at each other. 

Spock cleared his throat, ‘You have read my treatise, Jim?’

Jim smiled widely, ‘I have, Spock.’

‘And your conclusion?’ Spock added softly.

Jim stepped forward and held two fingers out in the gesture of a Vulcan kiss, ‘This is my conclusion, Spock. ’

Spock’s expression softened as he reached his own fingers out to touch Jim’s. The moment their fingertips touched, Jim’s hand buzzed like an electric current was passing between them and Spock sighed softly in pleasure. Spock began to lightly run his fingers over Jim’s as Jim closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to Spock’s. Spock responded by opening his mouth and allowing Jim’s tongue to explore. Jim moaned as their kiss deepened.

When Jim finally pulled away to take a breath he was delighted to find that Spock’s face was flushed a light green. Jim smiled widely, ‘I love you, Spock.’

‘And I you, Jim,’ Spock answered still running his fingers over Jim’s. 

‘Since it seems you have doubts about my sexual attraction to you, perhaps I should prove the depth of my feelings?’ Jim asked, chuckling softly.

Spock raised an eyebrow, ‘I have no reason to doubt your account of your feelings, Jim. However, proving the matter would be… mutually satisfying?’

Jim laughed, ‘Oh I do love you, Spock. And I intend to provide ample evidence, tonight and for as long as you’ll let me.’


End file.
